bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Without Dreaming Shallow Dreams
:In previous chapters, the mysterious Shinigami Seireitou Kuchiki has told Kouhei all about the Shinigami and of his weapon, the Zanpakuto. During his discussion with Sei, a Hollow attempts to devour a little girl plus but due to an intervention, the soul is saved and the Hollow purified. Kouhei, now realizing that he is helpless to save anyone, even himself, he begs to learn from Seireitou. Power Within and the Soul of a King Like Seireitou requested, Kouhei was on his roof. It was 7:56 pm, about 4 minutes before Seireitou said he would meet with Kouhei. ...Tick-tock... Tick-tock... Over 4 hours had past, and it was now 12:00 pm. Kouhei has sat there paciently, though he was steamed at Seireitou's lateness. Kouhei turned around and headed for the door. At that moment, Kouhei heard a shriek. One similar to the one given off by the Hollow from yesturday. Kouhei hesitated to go to the source of the yell but swallowed his fear and ran for it. He heard the yell coming from the park and hid behind a bush. Beyond him, he saw a large Hollow chasing a small little plus boy. "Leave me alone!" yelled the small boy at the Hollow but the Hollow just kept on going. "Hey, get out of there!" called out Kouhei, still hiding from behind the bushes. The boy tried but was captured by the Hollow. Kouhei began to tear and remembered that he was powerless to save anyone. He then thought back to the people whom he liked and respected and his friends whom he wanted to protect above all else. In an act of determination to live and protect he got up, and wiped his tears. He stood out from the bushes and held his sword with both hands at the Hollow. "Come and get some, Bastard!" Kouhei called out, aiming his blade and he charged head first. He slashed at the Hollow with supreme might, cutting the Hollow's arm clean off as it let out a frightening shriek. Kouhei quickly turned to face his enemy as the Hollow smacked Kouhei with it's free hand. Kouhei slowly flew through the air, his saliva mixing with blood from his mouth, being forced out. It was something right out of the Matrix. The Inner World "Why are you running away?" Kouhei fell to the floor hard, his eyes slowly opening. "Why are you falling down?" Kouhei soon got to his feet, staring down the Hollow and charged back at the Hollow, only to get the Hollow's hand shoving Kouhei through the dirt. "Why are you getting hurt?" Kouhei meerly watched with one eye open, "Wha.. what... Who are... you?" he repeated in the same hushed tone. "Who am I?" Kouhei closed both of his eyes slowly as he passed out. He soon found himself waking up onto of a large golden pillar. The air was clean and fresh, with a pink sky overhead with purple clouds. "What... is this place?" asked Kouhei. "This place is you. And you are this place." replied an older man, with blond short hair, dressed in Miko attire. "Who... who are you? Are you the one who was talking before?" asked Kouhei, now startled yet excited. "Oh? You can hear me? Hmm... It seems as if you are ready." stated the man. "Ready? For what?" asked Kouhei, now trading his excited mood for a confused one. "To hear my name." stated the man. "Before, you were losing to that Hollow. Tell me, why were you fighting an opponent that you knew you had no chance against?" asked the man. Kouhei looked down, "Because. Just because." The man stared at Kouhei with some form of understanding to what Kouhei's real reasons were. "Do you want power? The power to protect?" asked the man. Kouhei stared back, nodding, "No doubt about it. I must protect them." The man smiled, "Listen carefully then. My name is..." The Power to Protect Back in the Real World, the body of Kouhei lay at the Hollow's feet. The boy plus began to scream as the Hollow prepared to eat him when suddenly... A loud rumbling beneath the Hollow began. A dark blue and purple aura began to gather under the Hollow, around Kouhei's body. "Listen carefully, my name is..." Kouhei's eyes opened suddenly, ablaze with purple. "TAKANARUMIRAI!!!!!" The burst shook as an explosion enveloped the beast and Kouhei, lighting up the Midnight sky. All was silent after a moment. The Hollow had disinigrated on contact with the blast. The plus, however, was destroyed along with the blast. The smoked cleared, revealing Kouhei, standing with his blade now in a new form. He remained silent, as small tears fell from his eyes. He couldn't save the boy, even though he gained the power to. Kouhei wiped his tears, for he knew that he needed to protect the others, so they wouldn't meet a similar fate. Suddenly, a clapping noise could be heard. Kouhei turned to see Seireitou walking slowly, clapping slowly. "You did it. You released your Zanpakuto. Exellent Job." stated the older man. Kouhei frowned at Seireitou. "Why are you so late?!" he yelled comicly. Seireitou rubbed his head and his eyes shut closed, smiling. "Ah, well. I just got lost on the road of life, hehe." "Shut up! That's a Naruto quote!" retorted Kouhei comicly. Seireitou smiled, "Anyways! Good job. You finally have the power to kill off little evil souls." "Shuddup!" retorted Kouhei, comicly. Kouhei has finally gained a Shinigami's power. What is next for the young Soul Reaper? Next: Black Sky and White Sun